


Hemlock

by Linest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But it's really a subtle hint of mental instability, Draco is a herbologist, Established Relationship, I write this after changing my medication lmao, Literally years after, M/M, Married Couple, Mental Instability, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Seriously I don't have idea about what is this fic, Some dark themes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linest/pseuds/Linest
Summary: "Vá se foder, Eleanor" ele responde, sabendo muito bem que o nome dela é Eloise."É Eloise." a voz ecoa do banheiro. "Juro por Deus, Harry, é quase como se não estivéssemos morando juntos por anos.""Sim, estamos." sussurrou Harry, baixo o suficiente para que Draco não possa ouvi-lo sendo malcriado "Eu, você e sua alface."--------Draco e Harry estão juntos há anos, e apesar deles se amarem, as coisas nunca são faceis, não com o trabalho de Draco sendo uma eterna sombra em sua relação.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Hemlock

**Author's Note:**

> AVISOS: menções a doenças mentais como Estresse pós-traumático e estados psicológicos como dissociação, também descrição a hábitos isalubres e pouco saudaveis, mas não há discussão sobre esses temas.
> 
> Fic que se passa anos depois da guerra e de Hogwarts, só pra vcs contextualizarem
> 
> Sinceramente, eu não sei pra onde eu quis levar isso aqui e fica claro no texto, mas como essa fic já existe, resolvi postar. Espero que gostem.
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura~
> 
> Fic sem betagem

Está chovendo quando Harry chega em casa. Não um chuvisco típico de Londres nos melhores dias, mas o tipo de chuva que penetra em seus ossos, impiedosa e espessa, e um pouco chorosa. Londres de mal humor. Encharca o casaco, colete, a camisa, a calça e a gravata, e até mesmo a cueca de Harry; afogando assim a caixinha de peixe e batatas fritas que ele comprou no caminho pra casa em um humilde e sujo bar, a apenas cinco minutos da décima quinta saída do _Ministério da Magia._

(Draco vai reclamar. Ele odeia peixe e batatas fritas. Malfoy odeia tudo por padrão, mas ele ama Harry e isso é o suficiente para os dois.)

Na verdade, deveria ter sido a vez de Draco cozinhar hoje, de acordo com a pequena lista que eles rabiscaram na semana passada e fixaram na geladeira, quando ficou claro para os dois que Draco não tinha a mínima noção de como acompanhar o ritmo de Harry quando o assunto eram as tarefas domésticas. Ele nunca teve que fazer nada antes da guerra, e depois, quando os Malfoy perderam sua mansão e seus elfos, Draco apenas aprendeu o suficiente para sobreviver - ele sempre foi propenso à procrastinação, também, mas Harry não diria isso na cara do loiro.

Antes, quando Harry ainda trabalhava no _Departamento de Uso Impróprio da Magia_ , ele era capaz de trabalhar no seu turno de oito horas no Ministério e ao mesmo tempo impedir que o apartamento deles se transformasse em uma lixeira - ou em uma selva equatorial, conforme o humor do loiro - e cozinhar para ambos, pelo menos, quatro vezes por semana. As coisas ficaram um pouco mais complicadas desde a promoção do moreno para a _Autoridade de Rede do Pó de Flu_ , mas de alguma forma eles estão conseguindo gerenciar tudo. Muito mal, mas melhor do que uma semana atrás.

(Harry é sempre esperançoso. Draco, bem, ele tenta.)

O novo trabalho traz mais dinheiro, claro, mas Harry está fazendo horas extras quase todos os dias, o que significa que o tempo que eles passam juntos tentando encontrar uma superfície de seu apartamento que ainda não batizaram com sexo, por exemplo, diminuiu drasticamente e dolorosamente, e Harry perdeu a contagem do número de vezes em que ele viu Draco fazendo uma careta para ele, seu olhar nervoso e calculista, algumas palavras mudas congeladas na ponta de sua língua. Harry sabe o que seu marido quer dizer à ele.

Você poderia deixar esse emprego.

Você não precisa se sobrecarregar.

Eu ganho dinheiro suficiente para nós dois.

Você é rico, trabalhar é só um hobby praticamente.

Eu quero que você descanse.

Mas Draco nunca dirá essas palavras, primeiro porque Harry é muito teimoso e orgulhoso para ficar em casa como uma boa esposa troféu - não que Draco fosse pensar nele desse jeito, mas velhos hábitos nascidos de uma educação patriarcal arcaica eram difíceis de matar. E segundo porque isso os obrigaria a falar sobre o trabalho de Draco e o trabalho de Draco é uma espécie de tabu que Harry aprendeu a não trazer à tona. Draco prefere engasgar na própria saliva e morrer sufocado do que mencionar como, no reino de Merlin, ele consegue tanto dinheiro toda vez que envia mais um lote de ingredientes de poções para um de seus clientes. Não é a melhor solução, mas eles andam em cascas de ovos ao redor do problema - esse e muitos outros. Eles fazem concessões. É o que os casais fazem, casais normais, pelo menos.

(Exceto... Exceto que algumas coisas não podem ser filtradas. Harry não vive cercado por seu trabalho, afinal. Ele sabe que Draco recebeu não uma, ou duas, mas três pedidos de última hora de alguns ingredientes de poções que ele precisa fornecer antes no final de semana, o que deixou o homem em um completo estado de alienação ao mundo a sua volta, pois Harry está acostumado com o quão distraído Draco fica quando está sobrecarregado. Coisas como lavar a roupa, limpar a casa ou mesmo esquentar um pouco de macarrão com um feitiço simples estavam completamente fora de questão quando Malfoy ficava tão ocupado.

Harry era compreensível, mas ele estava cansado disso.)

Harry suspira quando entra no corredor do apartamento, balançando a sacola plástica que contém o jantar bastante encharcado de um lado para o outro e mentalmente se dando tapinhas nas costas por ser um amante tão bom e atencioso. O elevador está preso no décimo segundo andar, porque uma família indiana está se mudando - o pai encontrou um novo emprego em Manchester, um dos vizinhos disse para Harry, a acidez palpável na voz e o moreno foge antes que algum discurso racista comece. Harry não se importava, são apenas cinco andares, então ele sobe as escadas, pulando dois degraus de cada vez, deixando pegadas molhadas no ladrilho cinza.

Foi Malfoy quem escolheu o prédio, em um dos bairros mais pobres e perigosos da cidade _. "Você é um bruxo, Potter",_ disse ele, em sua voz entediada, quase cruel e dolorosamente crítica, quando Harry reclamou da taxa de criminalidade. _"Você realmente tem medo que algum trouxa te roube?"_

Harry não tinha resposta para isso.

E não é um edifício ruim, por si só. Está velho e frio e todos os residentes, exceto Draco e Harry, são trouxas, o que significa que eles não podem usar a maioria dos feitiços domésticos, que não podem aparatar no vestíbulo e que não há lareira para Flu. Mas é um lugar que faz Draco feliz, pelo menos, longe da comunidade bruxa e da vergonha que o nome Malfoy carrega. É um lugar que faz os dois felizes. Todas as suas memórias juntas, como um casal, estão aqui. Ao lembrar disso, Harry se arrepende de se arrepender.

Da escada, Harry pode ouvir as crianças no segundo andar gritando e correndo dentro de um dos apartamentos, a televisão em um programa de perguntas sobre músicas - ele reconhece a melodia de _Another One Bites the Dust_ antes que o competidor toque a campainha e dê a resposta - e a babá cansada gritando para chamar a atenção dispersa dos pequenos demônios. As paredes são terrivelmente finas aqui. Por um momento, ele está feliz que ele e Draco estejam morando no quinto andar, cercados apenas por estudantes de medicina sonolentos, uma balconista de uma loja de sapatos e dois imigrantes italianos barulhentos que trabalham na pizzaria dentro do shopping.

(Ele não pode contar as vezes em que teve que encontrar um de seus vizinhos na escada depois de uma noite de sexo violento e perverso com Draco, apenas para encarar rostos corados ou, pior ainda, risadinhas compreensivas. Ele está surpreso que ninguém tenha tentado elogiá-lo por suas proezas sexuais ainda. Ele e Draco são reconhecidamente vocais e eles sempre esquecem de usar a magia de silêncio no quarto durante o calor do momento.)

Quinto andar. A luz na frente da sua porta treme, ameaçando desaparecer enquanto Harry rapidamente vasculha seus bolsos, procurando o chaveiro bobo da _Holyhead Harpies_ que Draco deu para ele, um brinde que venho em um conjunto especial de pastéis de abóbora que o loiro comprou durante uma das raras viagens à Hogsmeade há três meses.

O moreno estremece. Está muito frio no corredor, todos os ecos assustadores vindo dos outros apartamentos e o som da chuva batendo nas janelas criam uma atmosfera opressora. As roupas molhadas grudam desconfortavelmente nas suas costas e nas coxas. Seus dedos batem contra a varinha e o celular antes de se fecharem ao redor o metal frio das chaves. Finalmente, apesar do tremor em suas mãos, ele consegue enfiar a chave certa no buraco da fechadura e girá-la uma, duas, três vezes. A porta cede sob suas mãos e ele a abre apenas o suficiente para entrar furtivamente, mergulhando no conforto do calor quase antinatural do seu apartamento, antes de fechá-la pelas costas com um suspiro satisfeito. Harry inala o cheiro da terra, mel e folhagem. Lar doce lar.

Ele tira o casaco, dá dois passos cegos em direção ao cabide e tropeça em um tentáculo grande e viscoso no chão. Bem-vindo em casa, de fato.

"Draco, que porra é essa!" Harry grita, quando seus joelhos batem no chão com um baque doloroso. Um tentáculo se enrola em torno do seu tornozelo, carinhoso, quase tímido, e Harry o chuta. "Quantas vezes eu lhe disse para não deixar o maldito _Snarfalump da Tailândia_ sair da estufa?"

“Não seja idiota, Harry, você está machucando os sentimentos dele. Você sabe o quanto Steven gosta de você!"

A voz de Draco navega da porta do banheiro, ecoando no apartamento vazio e escuro, distorcida e fraca.

Harry suprime um palavrão, respira fundo e afasta Steven, o Snarf-da-puta-lump, de sua coxa, se levantando novamente. Seus joelhos pulsam graças a queda e ele se queixa com uma voz muito alta e chorona, esperando que Malfoy morda a isca. Draco simplesmente o ignora.

Insatisfeito e com dor, o moreno caminha em direção ao quarto, derramando gotas frias de chuva por toda parte.

O problema de dividir um apartamento com um herbologista é que, bem, mesmo que Draco não goste de falar sobre o seu trabalho - e ele não gosta mesmo, nem mesmo uma única palavra - depois que eles começaram a viver juntos, ficou cada vez mais difícil para Harry fingir que ignora o que seu marido faz para viver. Draco não leva o trabalho para casa. Draco vive com seu trabalho. Em seu trabalho. Pelo seu trabalho, até. Sendo assim, o cotidiano deles consiste em Harry ter que abrir caminho pelo corredor estreito, movendo videiras farpadas e arbustos roxos e luxuriantes para fora do seu caminho, em vez de simplesmente andar por um espaço livre de obstáculos para trocar de roupa. Algumas das plantas se arrastam para longe quando ele caminha ao lado delas, outras piscam em um azul neon de menta. Uma das flores assobia para ele.

"Vá se foder, Eleanor" ele responde, sabendo muito bem que o nome dela é Eloise.

"É Eloise." a voz ecoa do banheiro. "Juro por Deus, Harry, é quase como se não estivéssemos morando juntos por anos."

"Sim, estamos." sussurrou Harry, baixo o suficiente para que Draco não possa ouvi-lo sendo malcriado "Eu, você e sua alface."

Ele aprendeu a ter cuidado com os bebês de Malfoy. A maioria dessas plantas são venenosas, algumas delas são sencientes e todas querem estrangular Harry. Bem, exceto Steven. _Steven é um cara legal_ , pensa Harry, sentindo-se marginalmente culpado por chutar o Snarfalump. Ele é só um pouquinho... Afetuoso demais. O que nem sempre é uma coisa boa, especialmente para uma planta com tantos tentáculos.

Com algum esforço, Harry finalmente consegue tropeçar dentro da última sala no final do corredor, deixando escapar um suspiro aliviado. O quarto compartilhado é o único lugar em toda a casa onde as ervas, fungos e flores venenosas de Draco não são permitidos. Elas já colonizaram o resto da casa, um tapete macio de raízes e vegetação rasteira substituindo o carpete, um papel de parede verde vivo e respirante. Elas encheram todos os espaços do lugar e agora espreitam nos rodapés e se penduram nas luminárias como exemplos elaborados, meio letais de uma decoração moderna de casas ecológicas. Elas estão em todos os lugares, exceto no seu quarto. O quarto deles, pequeno e vazio, ainda está seguro da dominação floral.

Harry não perde tempo, trocando suas roupas de trabalho por calças confortáveis de moletom e uma camisa velha da Grifinória, uma relíquia desgastada de seus dias em Hogwarts. Ele não percebe a porta se abrindo e, quando olha para cima, com o cabelo sempre bagunçado, o queixo ainda preso na gola da camisa, ele vê Draco, em pé na frente da porta.

Algo em seu peito se solta. É sempre assim com Draco, um constante empurra e puxa. Um sentimento de pavor que se instala na boca do estômago de Harry quando estão separados, perto o suficiente dos pulmões para parecer histeria, apenas para ser completamente afogado pela onda mais alta e clara de adoração assim que Draco está na frente dele. É avassalador.

O loiro se inclina contra a moldura da porta, a cabeça inclinada para o lado, os braços cruzados. É difícil dar um nome ao que Harry sente por esse homem; pelas mãos manchadas de terra e químicas de poções, pela maneira como a camisa de Draco desce muito baixo no pescoço, expondo a clavícula e os chupões da noite passada. Quando Draco nota aonde os olhos verdes estão focados, ele inclina a cabeça, mostrando mais pescoço, mais o tendão, mais a pele pálida, inclinando de um jeito que faz seus cabelos soltos caírem sob os ombros, uma cascata dourada. Ele inclina o quadril, a pose completa, e faz beicinho apenas para ser um pirralho. Harry engoliu a risada que ameaçou escapar.

"Você está muito atrasado hoje" Draco resmungou, o que em Draconês significa ' _eu tava com saudades'._

Harry pode sentir as covinhas em suas bochechas pelo quão extenso é o sorriso em sua face.

"Estou em casa" ele diz com carinho. "E eu trouxe comida."

Os olhos de Draco miram o saco plástico molhado no chão. O loiro engole e Harry segue a ascensão e queda do seu pomo de Adão.

(Será que Draco sequer comeu hoje? Provavelmente não.

É um pouco mais do que preocupante pensar que, se não fosse por Harry, Draco não teria comido por pelo menos três dias - é isso que o trabalho faz com ele. É isso que deixa Harry um pouco orgulhoso, também, porque ele sabe que está cuidando de Draco, ele sabe que o loiro confia nele para cuidar dele.Também é um pouco emocionante, porque Draco disse a ele que antes que Harry se tornasse uma constante, antes que eles se tornassem uma constante, o trabalho sempre costumava vir em primeiro lugar para Draco, virando um refúgio de todo o resto, e nada poderia tirá-lo de lá, mas agora Harry está aqui e sua mera presença foi suficiente para convocar Draco para longe das plantas.

_Harry Potter - 1_

_Mil ervas e fungos mágicos - 0._ )

“Que tipo de comida?” Perguntou Draco, torcendo o nariz quando Harry tira a caixa gordurosa e meio colapsada da sacola de plástico. “Peixe com batatas fritas, Potter? Você sabe que eu odeio peixe com batatas fritas, você poderia ter pelo menos pegado um hambúrguer.” Ele diz tudo de uma vez, sem pausas, uma queixa padrão e ensaiada que não combina com a forma com que ele se aproxima, pegando uma toalha da cadeira e jogando-a em cima dos cachos úmidos de Harry. Ele começa a esfregar, para frente e para trás, as mãos de dedos longos e eficientes.

“Você é como um cachorro molhado”, ele diz baixinho, a voz suavizando e derretendo com a visão, e o sorriso de Harry amplia mais, tão influente que também fazem os lábios de Draco puxarem para cima em um lado, por um momento. "Você deveria ter vindo de Flu, pelo menos até a loja da Betty. Merlin, Potter, eu trabalho para os superiores da gestão do Flu, você não precisa ter vergonha de pedir uma carona. Você poderia ter comprado a comida no Borough no caminho, também."

Já que o prédio deles é trouxa demais para ter uma lareira, eles costumavam usar o ponto mais próximo do bairro onde moravam, uma loja de caldeirões escondida entre uma farmácia e uma lanchonete, a apenas vinte minutos a pé do prédio.

“A Rede de Flu estava lotada demais hoje. É dia de chuva, sabe? Está interferindo no sistema. Pelo menos vinte e cinco lareiras estavam entupidas e pararam de trabalhar apenas neste bairro. Além disso, eu sei que você odeia hambúrgueres."

"Poderíamos ter encomendado" comenta Draco, distraído, com os olhos vidrados e sem foco. Ele se abaixa e beija os lábios de Harry, apenas o mais suave toque de língua contra eles, rápido e casto, como uma saudação. Ele se afasta antes que o moreno pudesse pensar em tornar o beijo em algo mais.

"Eu tentei ligar para você antes de sair do escritório, mas você não respondeu." Harry explica, os olhos ainda nos lábios de Draco, desejando que ele o beijasse novamente.

"Eu estava um pouco ocupado hoje" o loiro murmurou, um pouco culpado. Não foi apenas isso e Harry sabia, porque mesmo após tanto tempo vivendo em um bairro trouxa e interagindo com eles graças a Hermione, Draco não havia se acostumado com o conceito de tecnologia.

"Com o quê?" O moreno pergunta. Ele nem pensa nisso, realmente não muito interessado, ele apenas pergunta por costume.

Draco desvia o olhar e morde os lábios, hesitante: "Eu... eu tenho que terminar de arrumar tudo antes..." Sua voz desaparece e morre no meio da sentença. Ele olha para Harry, um pouco nervoso. "Você sabe que eu não posso..."

“Você não gosta de falar sobre o seu trabalho, eu sei. Não vamos falar sobre o seu trabalho, então. É chato e sem intercorrências e mantém você longe de mim. Além disso, temos plantas assassinas suficientes ao nosso redor, não precisamos conversar sobre o que você faz com elas o tempo todo, também.” ele brinca, fazendo questão que o tom de sua voz seja tão gentil quanto possível para não criar mal-entendidos. E de qualquer forma, é apenas a verdade. Draco mantém as plantas na pia, no ralo, mesmo dentro do vaso sanitário. Elas crescem na despensa, nos armários e embaixo do sofá. Pelo menos, para a sorte de ambos, ele não é alérgico ao pólen, isso poderia ter sido um sério problema no seu casamento. E mesmo que Harry ame o herbologista, ele não está morrendo de vontade de saber o que diabos Draco faz com todas essas plantas, as mágicas e não-mágicas, ou para quem ele as está vendendo.

“Conte-me sobre o seu dia, então” Draco pede, e por um tempo Harry faz exatamente isso, conversando distraidamente sobre um novo tipo de pó de flu que minimiza o custo e permite uma viagem muito mais confortável, mas apenas dentro do mesmo distrito.

"Por enquanto, o _Departamento de Pesquisa_ ainda está tentando melhorar a distância de viagem" diz ele, animado, e Draco apenas assente, olhos arregalados, terrivelmente interessado, mesmo que Harry esteja apenas falando sobre permissões e inspeções de lareiras e licenças com defeito. Nada muito excitante.

(Não é como se Draco fosse realmente tão interessados nas nuances do transporte bruxo. Ele só gosta de ouvir porque é Harry falando sobre. _“Não é que o assunto seja interessante. Você que é o meu foco.”_ , ele tinha dito uma vez, antes de começarem a namorar. _“Você faz as coisas soarem interessantes o suficiente para eu me importar.”_ )

Eles de alguma forma conseguem se mover para a cozinha. A selva que eles chamam de lar se divide em frente diante de Draco, seu único mestre, abrindo caminho para eles. Eles arrumam a mesa com dois garfos, um prato e um copo, porque geralmente Draco esquece de lavar a louça - e eles sempre acabam bebendo do mesmo copo quando estão juntos, um costume adquirido na guerra, quando não havia copos suficientes para todos.

A televisão fica na frente deles, gorda, pomposa e cara, um dos poucos luxos que Harry se permitiu após sair de Hogwarts. Ela fica desligada a maior parte do tempo já que Harry apenas assiste TV à noite, quando ele não consegue dormir, porque quando eles estão assim, juntos, Harry não sente a necessidade de preencher a mente com qualquer ruído, a voz de Draco costumando ser o suficiente para preencher o espaço vazio que suas plantas ainda não estão ocupando. Só que desta vez ele está estranhamente quieto.

"Hey, Draque, o que foi? Por que você tá tão calado?" Pergunta Harry, o apelido ainda doce na língua toda vez que ele o usa. Ele aprendeu a usá-lo quando eles começaram a namorar, setenta anos atrás, quando eles ainda estavam explorando os limites da intimidade. E como esperado, o apelido tem seu efeito desejado e a expressão de Draco relaxa sutilmente.

“É apenas esse trabalho. Está realmente me estressando desta vez.”

O loiro dá um sorriso sarcástico, um reflexo instintivo em uma situação estressante, mas o humor não atinge seus olhos. Harry quer puxá-lo para seus braços, beijá-lo e dizer que tudo ficará bem. Harry quer que Draco lhe diga o que tem de errado, mas ele não pode perguntar, porque o trabalho de Draco não é um tópico seguro entre eles. O trabalho de Draco não é um tópico de conversa, ponto. Essa é a regra, é o limite que eles estabeleceram quando começaram a sair juntos, e Harry levou anos aprendendo a ser um namorado - e, depois, um marido - respeitoso, então eles estabeleceram limites e se comprometeram a respeitá-los e não vai ser agora, depois de tudo o que passaram, que Harry não vai confiar que Draco irá conversar com ele quando estiver pronto, ou se a situação sair do controle. Até que isso aconteça, o moreno só precisa confortá-lo da melhor maneira que pode. Ele pode sorrir e é o que ele faz, um sorriso aberto com covinhas e pequenas rugas ao lado dos olhos, cheio de amor e carinho, o tipo de sorriso que Draco não consegue resistir.

Draco sorri, também e algo no peito de Harry relaxa.

Eles terminam de comer, Harry preenchendo o silêncio com comentários pontuais de Draco.

(Eles mantêm as suas roupas em uma cesta encantada, para que Steven - ou Eloise, ou qualquer que seja a planta de estimação de Draco - não as coma. Eles guardam as suas varinhas na gaveta da cabeceira e o papel higiênico na sapateira e seus sapatos geralmente apenas ficam jogados em qualquer lugar, embora Draco se esforce para lembrar de deixá-los organizados na parte de trás da porta do quarto.

 _Accio_ é o feitiço favorito de Harry desde o inicio da sua vida conjunta, a única maneira de encontrar algo na selva doméstica.

Eles mantêm lubrificante em cada canto do apartamento e, na maioria dos bolsos de suas roupas casuais, porque Draco é um homem com surpreendente apetite sexual, especialmente quando ele está trabalhando em um prazo apertado, terrivelmente estressado, e Harry... Bem, Harry não precisa de um motivo para foder Draco.)

Eles quase não chegam ao quarto dessa vez. Harry levanta Draco em seus braços, o apoiando contra a parede ao lado da porta do banheiro, e os dois estremecem quando a cabeça de Draco quase bate nos troncos da trepadeira que escala as paredes até o teto - é um lembrete de como o corredor era muito cheio, o apartamento abafado e preenchido com verde, rosa e marrom em todos os lugares.

Harry puxa Draco para um beijo faminto, e quando abre os olhos, ele vê o rosto do loiro, satisfeito e corado, emoldurado por um galho de flor rosada e folhas de prata.

(É em momentos como este que ele percebe por que as flores amam tanto Draco. O porque tudo neste mundo deveria amar Draco. Draco é adorável.)

Draco está adorável nos lençóis de sua cama, amassados e finos demais por causa de várias lavagens - eles devem sair e comprar novos, mas estão muito ocupados e com preguiça para tal, e Harry sabe que Draco se sentiria muito estranho e deslocado em uma loja de decoração trouxa.

Draco está adorável usando a camisa de Harry, apenas a camisa de Harry e nada mais. Ele fica de bruços, arrepios percorrendo o seu corpo quando ele suspira com a pressão dos dedos de Harry em seus mamilos, o toque áspero mesmo através do tecido de algodão.

Draco está adorável entre os dedos de Harry, olhos fechados e o cu apertado ao redor dos dedos de Harry dentro dele. Ele tenta fechar as pernas, mas Harry ainda está sentado entre elas e com a mão livre, o moreno às abre com força, um sorriso satisfeito com o grunhido trêmulo do loiro.

Draco está adorável em cima de Harry, suas costas suadas e quentes contra o peito de Harry, e o ângulo é um pouco tenso demais para que eles se beijem corretamente, mas, de alguma forma, os dois fazem funcionar, eles sempre conseguem fazer funcionar desde a primeira vez que Harry ficou de joelhos na frente de Draco e deu-lhe seu coração, uma flor - que mais tarde Draco o informaria ser uma planta venenosa - e uma confissão gaguejada.

(Que piada, dar uma _Hemlock_ para um herbologista. Harry não sabia da profissão do loiro na época, então não havia vergonha no ato, e mesmo se soubesse, ele ainda teria dado a flor se soubesse, porque Draco havia achado fofo, em vez de clichê e muito brega.

E apesar do embaraço, ele não teria mudado nada, não quando a confissão os levou à setenta e cinco anos em um relacionamento bagunçado, quarenta desses anos em uma habitação ainda mais bagunçada, mas perfeito nas suas imperfeições.)

Draco cavalga no pau de Harry, deixando a gravidade puxá-lo para baixo, um pouco rápido demais, frenético e bagunçado e doloroso, e nesse ponto Harry desiste de tentar ajudá-lo a manter o ritmo, apenas levantando os quadris para empurrar dentro do loiro com força, igualmente frenético, igualmente desesperado.

(Draco é ágil, quente e suado em seus braços, e não importa quantas vezes eles façam isso, é sempre um ajuste confortável. É sempre enlouquecedor. É, na maioria das vezes, uma bagunça, assim como eles são, mas, às vezes, também é gentil.

Só que desta vez são as duas coisas.)

Então, tudo desaba em uma miríade de sensações e emoções e dor misturado com avassalador prazer. O clímax tão intenso como sempre.

Draco boceja e deita ao lado de Harry, corpo magro e elegante, quente e completamente saciado, estirado nos lençóis úmidos e finos demais. Harry afasta a bagunça emaranhada de seus cabelos da testa, penteando-os para trás com os dedos para revelar a carranca adormecida de Draco. O moreno suspirou. Apenas Draco seria capaz de parecer tão tenso e irritado, mesmo dormindo. Harry o cobre com um cobertor quando ele se levanta, porque ele sabe que nunca terá paz se Draco tiver dor de garganta amanhã só porque o moreno não teve o mínimo de etiqueta pós-coito.

O chão do quarto está frio, mas o resto da casa está quente, muito quente - era o feitiço que Draco costumava comprar no mercado negro no Knockturn Alley de uma bruxa francesa que realmente gostava de usar pouca roupa, apesar do tempo típico de Londres. O clima equatorial em seu lar por cinco dias, ela anunciou há alguns anos atrás, quando havia esbarrado em sua loja, balançando o frasco de duvidosa origem para os dois - Harry ficou desconfiado das intenções da mulher e tentou passar direto pela bruxa, porém, Draco insistiu em comprar apesar dos protestos do marido, pois feitiços de clima eram sempre instáveis, mas Draco sempre foi teimoso.

(E o feitiço funcionou perfeitamente, no final, e a bruxa ganhou um novo cliente.)

Era um bom feitiço, Harry tinha que admitir, eficiente mesmo sendo um feitiço de clima, não completamente difícil de controlar, embora tornasse o ar muito abafado e pesado, fazendo a casa ter a sensação de que algo estava sufocando Harry - mas era provável que isso não fosse culpa exclusiva do feitiço. Às vezes, _tudo_ sufocava Harry.

Ele vestiu uma calça moletom velha e um casaco grosso, respondendo o murmúrio sonolento de Draco - que acordou brevemente com o barulho - com um murmúrio de "Tô indo fumar", agradecido por Draco ter voltado a dormir antes de registrar as palavras do marido, porque se havia um hábito de Harry que Draco absolutamente desprezava era seu vício em nicotina.

Ele pega o guarda-chuva também, porque o uso de feitiços contra a chuva em uma área residencial trouxa rendeu para Harry um aviso oficial do _Departamento de Uso Impróprio de Magia_ apenas algumas semanas depois que ele parou de trabalhar para eles, e sinceramente, lidar com seu velho departamento é a última coisa que ele precisa.

São cinco andares e nenhum elevador até ele chegar ao telhado, então quando ele usa um _alorromora_ na tranca da porta de metal, os passos de Harry são pesados e cansados pelo esforço. A noite está fria, o horizonte cinzento e ele quase sente falta do calor úmido do seu apartamento. Harry brinca com o celular em suas mãos, apenas enviando uma mensagem quando ele termina de contar até dez. O celular toca no momento em que ele começa a contar o onze.

_"Está tudo bem, Potter? Não é costume seu fazer contato fora do horário."_

Ele suspira ao telefone e seu silêncio preocupa a mulher do outro lado ainda mais.

_"Você pode falar? Precisamos enviar backup?"_

"Ah não, não..." Ele respira fundo, sentindo o nervosismo da mulher infiltrar-se através do telefone. Ele não deveria ter ligado. "É só que... Já faz alguns dias, é isso."

(Faz alguns meses. Um chupão pulsa no pescoço de Harry, o formato da boca de Draco nele.)

_“É só por mais algumas semanas, Potter. Estamos tão perto que os próximos dois acordos nos levarão ao contrabandista e depois o tiramos de cena. Fácil. Seguro."_

_Mais algumas semanas_. Até o paraíso tem uma data de validade, huh? A fumaça arrasta pelos pulmões de Harry, como tinta negra pincelada por cerdas grossas e ásperas, combinando por dentro as linhas vermelhas que as unhas de Draco deixou do lado de fora. Harry fecha os olhos.

"O que vai acontecer com ele?"

Há uma breve hesitação do outro lado da linha. Harry pode imaginar sua chefe, uma mulher minúscula e delicada, com uma maldição explosiva e olhos minúsculos e curiosos, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Greta Catchlove era estranhamente igual e diferente ao mesmo tempo do retrato dela que Harry havia visto em Hogwarts, em sua juventude.

_“Draco Malfoy? O herbologista?"_

"Sim, ele. O que acontecerá com ele depois …" ele morde o lábio inferior “se a missão for um sucesso?”

_“Bem, ele vai ser indiciado por posse de criaturas mágicas ilegais. Colaboração com bruxos das trevas, provavelmente, embora ainda temos que averiguar essa alegação. Também poderíamos ligá-lo a algumas maldições usadas no oriente médio e à criação do veneno Hemlock. Metade dos feitiços que ele usa para nos impedir de encontrar o apartamento dele foram proibidos séculos atrás, magia de sangue classificada como magia negra - nem você pode nos dizer a localização e você mora no último lugar onde Malfoy foi avistado. Ele terá dez mil anos, no mínimo. Seis, se ele é inteligente o suficiente para chorar na frente da Ministra, mas ele não se parece com o tipo de homem que implora clemência."_

(Oh, mas Draco é do tipo que implora. Ele implora muito bem quando Harry o fode deliciosamente devagar.)

"Eu entendo." exala Harry, a fumaça subindo em mechas e grinaldas brancas e desaparecendo no cinza da cidade em questão de segundos.

_“Você tem certeza que está bem, Potter? Devemos antecipar nossos planos?"_

E agora é inconfundível, a nota de preocupação. Mais pela missão do que por ele. "Não" mente Harry, porque é isso que ele faz. Ele é o melhor em mentir. Foi por isso que o enviaram atrás de Draco Malfoy, para entrar no seu coração e destruí-lo completamente. “Esperamos quinze meses por essa missão, não podemos prejudicá-la no último minuto. Vou manter meu foco."

Há silêncio do outro lado. Um suspiro. _"Espero notícias suas em dois dias, antes da entrega do próximo lote de ingredientes. Fique de olho em Malfoy e relate-nos qualquer coisa estranha, agente Potter."_

"Claro."

Claro.

_"Potter?"_

"Sim?"

_"Você é o nosso melhor agente, não nos decepcione. Não manche o legado dele com sentimentalismo desnecessário."_

Harry desliga a chamada sem responder.

Ele pisa na ponta do cigarro e deixa o celular cair de volta no bolso. Ele não se lembra do caminho de volta ao seu pequeno apartamento no quinto andar. Ele sabe que cumprimentou uma das meninas italianas que moram ao lado, voltando de um turno da noite na lanchonete três quarteirões dali, mas ele nem mesmo a vê, tudo ao seu redor um borrão dissociativo. Ele entra no jardim pessoal dele e de Draco em transe.

Draco se mexe na cama quando ele abre a porta e lança um olhar sonolento, embora desaprovador, para Harry quando o moreno se aproxima, chutando os sapatos para rolar na cama ao lado dele.

"Você cheira a fumaça" o loiro resmungou, voz rouca e cansada. "É nojento."

 _Esse é o cheiro de mentiras_ , é o que Harry quer responder.

"Lide com isso, amor" é o Harry diz, com um sorriso suave, enrolando os braços em torno do calor de Draco.

"Vá escovar os dentes, pelo menos", murmura um Draco irritado, mas seus lábios permanecem na têmpora de Harry.

O moreno estremece, fecha os punhos com força suficiente para que as unhas rompam a pele e saboreia o gosto de bile no fundo da garganta. Dez mil anos. Talvez seis, se ele implorar direito.

Harry tem um emprego, uma carreira, um juramento.

(Ele tenta não pensar em como Draco Malfoy já mudou isso. Com as suas palavras afiadas, com a maneira como arrulha carinhosamente para as raízes marrons, tentáculos vermelhos e flores douradas, com a maneira como ele sorri como uma criança para cada novo broto. Com as mãos manchadas de dourado e vermelho e verde e prata, marrom e azul; explosões de cores como pequenas galáxias na ponta de seus dedos, vivas e brilhantes contra a mandíbula de Harry, traçando seus lábios, toques como plumas em suas pálpebras fechadas. Ele não pode pensar nisso. Ele não suporta pensar nisso.)

Harry Potter é... Harry Potter é apenas um trabalhador de escritório, recentemente promovido a uma mesa melhor e a um escritório melhor no campo de _Autoridade de Rede do Flu._ Ele se esforça ao máximo para comprar sementes raras para o seu marido, desvia um pouco do caminho para comprar hambúrgueres antes de voltar para casa e sempre chega ao trabalho alguns minutos atrasado nas segunda-feiras, um chupão no pescoço, escondido muito mal na borda entre a gola de sua camisa perfeitamente passada, atraindo olhares ciumentos e divertidos dos colegas.

Harry vira a cabeça e beija Draco, recebendo um grunhido enojado por sua ousadia, mas Draco retorna o beijo.

Por hoje à noite, é o suficiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, eu não faço ideia do que aconteceu com essa fic durante o processo de escrita já que eu estava particularmente dopada graças a mudança da minha medicação, ou seja, eu mal lembro de algumas coisas que escrevi lmao mas originalmente era pra ser um fluffy simples onde Drarry é um casal fofo em um casamento de anos, com algumas dificuldades, mas com muito amor, só que na metade do caminho meu cerebrl falou "foda-se, quero te fazer sofrer" e eu terminei escrevendo um deep plot sobre espionagem e máfia bruxa.... Poisé, desculpa
> 
> A ideia do Draco ser um herbologista é algo que sempre me agradou tmb, então já ia ser algo colocado na fic, mas nada tãooo dramático assim kkkkk no final ele virou um fodão do mercado negro bruxo; Harry tmb seria apenas um cara num trabalho simples, já que ele quer ficar ao máximo afastado do titulo de herói do mundo bruxo, mas assim que Draco se tornou um boss mafioso, o Harry virou um espião, essa é a vida gente ¯\\_ (ツ)_/¯
> 
> Tmb rolou uma puta pesquisa pra ambientar a fic em Londres, lugares citados aqui existem de verdade mesmo.
> 
> O uso da Hemlock como titulo é porque eu precisava de algo simbolico pra situação deles, então pensei "hey, e se for uma planta venenosa, já que o Draco mexe com isso?" e Hemlock se encaixa por ser uma planta usada por séculos como veneno, also além de ser uma planta venenosa, Hemlock foi usada no julgamento de Socrates e isso se encaixa como uma luva na parte do Harry (que é basicamente o carrasco disfarçado). Tmb a música citada - que é do Queen - não foi mera coincidência, viu? Recomendo lerem a letra
> 
> E bem, acho que é isso lol eu só espero que a fic não seja louca demais, porque o processo de criação dele sem dúvida foi rsrsrs
> 
> Comentários e criticas construtivas são sempre bem vindos~
> 
> See ya ♡


End file.
